New Day
by Soulfire72
Summary: Agumon and Gatomon decide to go out shopping, and meet up with some friends... and enemies. Post - Digital Curse.


**New Day**

'...Agumon.'

Aww... does he have to? Sleeping has gotten so much more comfy lately...

'Come on, Agumon, I'm going to be late.'

I turned around on the bed without opening my eyes and covered my head with a pillow. I heard Tai sigh and grab his bag to leave, and my mind blanketed out again.

* * *

I eventually opened my eyes slightly as I heard the unusual silence throughout the Kamiya residence. I looked over at Tai's clock. It was midday.

I simply yawned in response, reluctantly sat up and rubbed my eyes. As I listened again, I remembered that everyone except Gatomon had gone out. Tai and Kari had school, Susumu was out to work, and Yuuko was meeting up with TK and Matt's parents somewhere.

I reached out for my wooden crutch beside the bed and slowly made my way to the kitchen. As I sat there with my toast all ready, I sighed in satisfaction. Peace and quiet. A welcome change from the last couple of months.

Hmm... just four pieces of toast. Doesn't seem enough. I had to get some more.

After I had finished breakfast - lunch - whatever, I smacked my head in frustration. I can't believe I just ate the rest of their bread. Yuuko's not gonna be happy when she gets back...

It just occurred to me how much sleeping and eating I've done lately. I patted my belly self-consciously. Was Gabumon right? Am I getting lazy...? Fat?

I growled as I thought of that word. For some reason... I hate that word. Something about it just... makes my blood boil. Like... all of my training on the run from AbyssGreymon... like it meant nothing. I know that's not the way they meant it, but... I can't help it.

I heard the door open, and I looked up at Gatomon. She looked unsurprised to see me eating. Oh no... don't tell me she's gonna...

'You'd better watch your waistline, Agumon.' I grunted angrily, but she paid no notice.

'Where have you been?' I asked. 'I figured Kari would be too busy to hang out with you...'

Gatomon shrugged. 'Unlike _some _digimon, I wake up early enough to take a morning stroll.'

I groaned in protest. 'Come on, Gatomon. Haven't I earned a break? I mean, come on... the attack on City... AbyssGreymon...'

Gatomon grinned slyly. 'And Biyomon.'

I gaped at her as my face burned. I quickly closed my mouth, but it was too late. She noticed.

Gatomon continued grinning widely as she circled to the seat next to me. 'So... I heard something good between you two happened.'

I tried to keep up the act. 'Uh... don't know what you're talking about...'

Gatomon shook her head in disbelief. 'Honestly, Agumon. Can't you just admit it for once?'

'Admit what?'

'That you two are together now.'

I stared at her in shock, and suddenly felt light headed as I thought about what she meant. This feels weird...

Gatomon looked at me in concern as I suddenly swayed. Acting quickly, she pushed me back onto the chair and smacked my head.

'Ow!'

I shook my head as I felt the odd sensation subside. Gatomon sighed with relief.

'Really, Agumon... oh well. I guess you're new at it, so I'll cut you some slack.'

I snorted as I thought of Veemon. 'I'm not the only one.'

Gatomon raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'What are you implying?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Oh... I don't know... let's just say, that secret admirer of yours... he may be someone you already know.'

Gatomon sighed. 'I know, Agumon. But there are so many guys among us. And I'm not gonna bother chasing this guy. I'm better than that.'

I shrugged. 'Well, whatever. So... anything you want to do today?'

Gatomon nodded. 'I wanted to visit City to do some shopping... and for some groceries. We're running out quickly, thanks to your appetite.'

After suppressing my temptation to growl at her again, I nodded. 'I'd like to visit Gabumon again.' I sighed as I thought of Gabumon again. That poor guy... I was let out a few days after the attack, but he's still stuck in there, unable to walk at all. I've visited him as much as I can since he saved me. It must be frustrating, being unable to even walk. At least I've got my crutch.

I felt a slight surge of panic as I remembered what happened when I returned to City after disappearing for a month, when I tried to meet everyone in the community hall. 'Uh... Gatomon? There's a slight problem.'

Gatomon gestured at my crutch. 'Don't complain... you can walk, Agumon.'

I shook my head. 'No... it's... well, remember all those digimon that wanted to see me after I ran away? I think... they might cause some more damage to my leg... if you know what I mean. And all those times I visited Gabumon, I simply teleported to the hospital terminal. To help with shopping... I would need to go out of the building...'

Gatomon frowned, and then walked up to the cushion I had placed my broken leg on. Without warning, she prodded it, causing immediate pain to spike up my leg.

'Argh!' I cried. 'Quit it!'

Gatomon sighed. 'I guess it is a problem. I think we'll need somebody's help to do the shopping.'

Why is it so important for me to get out? 'Can't I just stay in the hospital 'till you're done?'

Gatomon shook her head vehemently. 'I won't have you being so lazy that you refuse to even walk around normally. I'm taking you with me.'

* * *

It was annoying how Gatomon was strutting around like that... so high and mighty, just because she can walk faster than me now. Well, it'll be over as soon as my leg gets better.

As I had predicted, emerging from the hospital attracted many cheers for me. I grinned back, but I'm still really sick of being famous. I'm still just a digimon, like them. If only they would understand... just because SacredGreymon is so mighty and big, like no other digimon except AbyssGreymon...

I shook such thoughts from my head. Being strong isn't enough... what I would give for these guys to treat me like one of them, instead of gazing at me in awe even when I try talking to them. It makes normal life frustrating.

Gatomon seemed to be leading me somewhere. As I saw a pink figure standing in the city square, I knew that's where she was taking me. And that Biyomon was the one who was going to help us.

I lowered my voice as I leaned down towards Gatomon. 'So... how is Biyomon supposed to help us, exactly?'

Gatomon smiled up at me. 'You'll see.'

As we approached, Biyomon smiled at me warmly. 'Hi, Agumon. Good to see you out and about instead of sleeping all the time. How's your leg?'

I raised my leg off the ground and twitched it in response. 'It still stings if _someone_ prods it.' I glanced at Gatomon as I spoke.

Biyomon nodded. 'It's only been a few days... we can't expect you to heal fast, even if...'

She hesitated, and I cocked my head at her in confusion. 'What is it, Bee?'

Hearing that, Biyomon blushed happily, and smiled down away from me, before she continued. She's even cuter when she does that. 'Well...' she sighed. 'The fresh digimon have been asking about getting human partners again, since everything's calmed down... but you're still not ready. Not to mention Tai's pretty busy too.'

I shrugged. 'Well, we'll just have to wait and see. You coming with us?'

She nodded. 'Gatomon called. It'll be no problem.'

Problem? We're just going shopping... 'Why would it be a problem?'

Biyomon looked at Gatomon, slightly confused. 'You haven't told him the plan?'

Gatomon shook her head. 'Should I have?'

Biyomon giggled. 'Yeah. It's better this way.'

I looked back and forth between them, and sighed. Figures. They still like to mess with me.

Biyomon then began to lead the way. Gatomon took the chance to scrutinise me. '_Bee_?'

I grinned. 'Why not? Sora calls her that... and seeing as - well, you know. It seems to work well.' Not to mention the look she gets when I say it.

Gatomon sighed. 'I thought you were new at this. So much for that.'

* * *

As we headed towards the market, I caught some stares from some of the girls around City. Panic flashed through my gut as I spotted Floramon.

Surprisingly, she didn't react too much when she saw me. She instead gave Biyomon a dirty look. Now some of my panic turned to anger. Why would she look at Biyomon like that? Why would anyone?

As if in response, Biyomon moved closer to me and took my claw with her wing. Despite everyone looking, I grinned at her sheepishly. But... what's going on...?

Biyomon's move seemed to provoke exclamations of shock from all the girls, who slowly advanced to form a large group in front of us. Floramon in front was the first to talk.

'So... the first question on all our minds is... what's up with you two?'

I scratched my head nervously, unable to say anything. Biyomon however, spoke up defiantly.

'I'm holding Agumon's claw. What's wrong with that?'

Floramon frowned at me. 'And he doesn't mind?'

I shook my head slowly. Why are they talking like I'm not here?

Biyomon smiled at me.

'Because... we're together now.'

The whole group and I gaped at her. Did she really say that... and so loud? I grimaced nervously as every girl began to frown menacingly at her. This is bad...

Neither Gatomon nor Biyomon seemed to care. Floramon pointed at Biyomon accusingly, along with some of the others. 'You'll pay for this, Biyomon!'

The other girls started making their own veiled threats. I looked at Gatomon and Biyomon with concern. 'I... think we should get out of here.'

Biyomon nodded. 'I will. You two don't have to worry.'

I _was _worried. They could tear her apart!

Seeing the look on my face, Gatomon looked at me reassuringly. 'Don't worry. Biyomon can take care of herself.'

Before I could respond, Gatomon grabbed my arm and started leading me away as the girls advanced on Biyomon. 'Ow! Your claw, Gatomon... and not so fast!'

I looked on in wonder as Biyomon took off, calling repeated taunts and sticking out her tongue at the girls repeatedly, causing them to take off after her. The thing that amazed me most was that Biyomon seemed to be laughing all the way as she and the girls disappeared out of sight.

Gatomon dragged me into a small alley and waited until they were all completely out of sight. I frowned at her in disapproval.

'What's the matter with you? You two should have told me!'

Gatomon laughed. 'It was Biyomon's idea.'

I couldn't believe it. I didn't know Biyomon could be so bold...

I sighed. 'Alright... but did she say if she would meet us afterwards? I have to make sure she's OK...'

Gatomon nodded. 'Yeah. She'll find us at the hospital in about an hour.'

I looked at her in disbelief. 'We're still shopping?'

'Quit complaining. That plan would have been for nothing if we didn't.'

* * *

Shopping turned out to be rather boring after that. I also grew restless; I was going to see Gabumon and Biyomon afterwards... and there's something I wanted to talk to them about.

Something had been bugging me. I'd thought about my battle with AbyssGreymon... and something just feels wrong inside me. Biyomon was so glad I was alive, and now she believes I don't have to worry about dying anymore, but... for some reason, I can't let go of my worries, for AbyssGreymon, and Biyomon.

AbyssGreymon and I... I know we'll face each other again. And to save him... I can't run away again. But what can I do? Something tells me that... one of us will die if we fight again.

I shook my head, trying to clear these thoughts from my head, as Gatomon and I approached the hospital, three bags of groceries in one hand. Biyomon and Gabumon were already talking when we arrived inside. They smiled at me in greeting, and I forced myself to smile back.

'Hey, guys.' I managed to croak before examining Biyomon, as we put down our baggage. 'Are you all right, Biyomon?'

She giggled and nodded. 'There was no way any of them could catch me.'

Gabumon looked at her curiously. 'What have you guys been up to?'

'Oh, nothing.' Gatomon flicked an ear. 'Just making some grocery shopping a little more interesting.'

Gabumon looked between me and Biyomon, grinning unusually warmly. 'I suppose I can guess.'

Biyomon and I blushed slightly. He knows too? Does everyone?

'Uh... Gabumon...' I started awkwardly. 'I take it you know about...'

I glanced at Biyomon before returning my gaze to Gabumon, who gave a single nod. 'I was the first to know.'

I gaped at him. He was only pretending to be asleep! 'So, you heard... everything?'

'Yep.'

I shook my head in disbelief. 'So... who else knows?'

Gabumon raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 'Does it matter?'

Does it matter? Of course it does! Does he have any idea... man. I don't know what would happen. No doubt, I wouldn't hear the end of it... so, I guess everyone knows. Great.

Biyomon seemed confused at my reaction. 'Agumon? So what if they know?'

I sighed. I guess I can't explain it in a way that makes sense...

'Well... nevermind. Guys, I need to talk to you about... something else.'

Seeing my serious expression, Gabumon studied me with concern. 'What's wrong, Agumon? I haven't seen you so serious since the attack.'

The familiar sense of dread clutched my stomach. 'I was... thinking, about AbyssGreymon...'

Gatomon sighed. 'Again, Agumon? And I thought you said you earned a break... come on, relax.'

'What were you thinking about?' Gabumon asked.

'Well... I don't know how to say this, but...' I scratched the back of my head. 'I've got a terrible feeling... about having to fight him again.'

Biyomon nodded. 'That's to be expected, but... that won't be for a while yet. We still have time to figure out a plan to deal with those two.'

I shook my head. She just doesn't understand...

'Biyomon... when we fight... how can I be sure we'll both survive?'

Biyomon suddenly gave me a worried look. Gatomon and Gabumon studied me seriously.

'Try not to worry, Agumon.' Gabumon assured me. 'We have yet to hear back from Gennai. Between him, the Sovereigns, and all of us, we should be able to figure out a way to free him. Hopefully without you fighting him, but...'

Biyomon walked up to me and touched my cheek gently. 'We'll make sure you both survive.'

I covered her wing with my claw gratefully. Part of me doubted that such a thing could be possible, AbyssGreymon being ultra level and all... but I don't want to keep reminding Biyomon about it. That hurt look she makes when I mention it... makes me feel terrible too.

Gabumon sighed anxiously. 'You know, we're all very lucky to be alive at all. When AbyssGreymon attacked... nothing we did could stop him. We could only delay him... or, should I say, you delayed him, Agumon. We're all alive because of you.'

I shook my head. 'He never wanted to kill anyone except me.'

Gatomon rolled her eyes. 'Regardless, we'll need you, Agumon. Don't you worry; we've all got your back.'

I smiled at them all gratefully. '...thanks, guys.'

* * *

It didn't take long for Gatomon and I to get the groceries home. Gatomon actually decided to be nice for once, and let me watch TV straight away while she unpacked the groceries and put them away.

I flicked through the channels, and smiled brightly when I saw another cooking show appear on the list. I always like those kinds of shows. The best ones show ways to make the food we already have taste even better. It's just too bad pies don't turn up on them much...

My mind wandered back to what Gabumon said. He was right... it's a miracle that I'm alive... I never would have believed I could digivolve to SacredGreymon... even if I can't digivolve normally anymore.

It really is a new day. A gift. And a chance to make up for my mistakes... BlackWarGreymon. And... you too, Biyomon. I won't let either of you down.


End file.
